Beautiful Destruction
by ShingetsuXMangetsu
Summary: A small collection of Mello Matt sentences and quotes. yaoi, bxb mxm shonen-ai, Some fluff, some angst, some humor, some cussing.


**A quick collection of sentences about our lovely Mello and Matt. I might do another installment depending on what sort of feedback I get for this. Tell which sentences you liked (numbered for your convenience XD) and which ones you didn't ^^  
>Please review and enjoy~<strong>

**}{**

1. He doesn't mind, because Mello flipping him off in front of the others was the closest the blonde would ever come to a public declaration of love.

2. Matt once asked if Mello minded looking so feminine, the answer to which turned out to be a gun cocked in his face.

3. "You taste like chocolate."

_~Matt_

4. "You taste _better _than chocolate."

_~Mello_

5_. _He took to showering in the evenings, because if he came to bed smelling too much of smoke, Mello made him take one anyway.

6. "If I'm getting diabetes you're getting cancer."

_~Mello_

7. As much as he didn't want to drag Matt into his mess, he didn't have anyone else to call.

8. "If you don't _shut_ that _thing_ off it's going to be the third one I shoot this month, I _swear_ to _God, _Matt."

_~Mello_

9. Some nights he'd wake up to find Mello sitting on the edge of their bed, hair fisted at the back of his head in pure anxiety.

10. "Do you really believe in heaven?"

_~Matt_

11. One of the less intelligent gang members made the mistake of comparing Mello's looks to that of a passing hooker and now has a very small dark scar on his arm where Matt stubbed out his cigarette.

12. He knew Mello wasn't vain enough to worry about the burns across his face and chest or insecure enough to care about what he thought, but the next time they were together he made sure to kiss them anyway, just because.

13. "My belt loop's stuck on your fucking over-sized ornament of a belt-buckle, _you_ back up!"

_~Matt_

14. He wasn't ashamed of their relationship, he was damn proud the redhead was his; but he couldn't give any of those bastards any obvious means of manipulation, especially Matt.

15. "Why the fuck are you playing _Mafia Wars, _you know that's our life right now, right?"

_~Mello_

16. He wanted Mello to be happy but he couldn't help but be relieved that he wasn't named as the next L because L worked alone, and they would _always_ be partners in crime, they had to be.

17. "You can drive when it's an emergency but right now I want to get from a-to-b without any traffic stops."

_~Mello_

18. The leather was a necessity; it was his armor.

19. Watching the bullets tear into Matt, the redhead dropping to his knees, blood blooming over his clothes, Mello fleetingly considered driving his own vehicle off the road and just ending it all, but as soon as he thought of it, that plan was't an option; now Kira _had_ to be taken down, needed to pay.

20. If searched at any given moment, you could find a pack of cigarettes somewhere on Mello's person, and at least one bar of chocolate on Matt, despite the fact that Mello didn't smoke and Matt only liked 'second-hand' chocolate.

21. Whenever they passed a church Mello would duck inside and make Matt wait outside the confession booth until he emerged, followed sometime later by a visibly traumatized priest.

22. Mello reminded him of a cat in the way that a tiger reminds you of a cat; same sleek, elegant grace, bigger teeth.

23. "Did you _braid _my hair?"

_~Mello_

24. Despite the abundance of mettle jewelry and chains that Mello wore on the regular basis, he never wanted piercings.

25. Matt knew he could get away with saying anything to the blonde until his gun cocked and then for a few minutes after.

26. "_Господи, Ты дал мне так мало, почему бы вам взять его_?"

_~Mello_

27. He was with him when he woke, smile rueful, hands gentle over the bandages, video-games no where in sight.

28. The downside to leather pants is that it takes a solid ten minutes to get them off, with or without help.

29. "If I were L, this _shit_ would not be happening..."

_~Mello_

30. Matt took the last swig of beer from the bottle and tossed it in a high arc over the ally, grinning at the unexpected sound of Mello's gun cocking and firing, sending shattered glass spraying in front of them like he'd been waiting for him to throw it.

31. A drunk Mello is handsy and a drunk Matt is cuddly, meaning that even incapacitated, they compliment each other.

32. His goggles gave everything a rosy-red hue, turning Mello's icy eyes into a much less chilling purple.

33. Growing up in Wammy House, Mello hadn't liked listening to the silly chattering of the others and naturally gravitated towards Matt, friendship developing during the long spells of silence while Matt played his games and the blonde watched; it was during the brief, initially reluctant bursts of conversation that they fell in love.

34. He'd called Mello 'Mells' once because he'd thought it would piss him off and when it didn't, it stuck.

35. "You better not be screwing around with that slut Hal..."

_~Matt_

36. Matt sure as hell didn't need protecting but their was a fierce protectiveness in Mello that sure as hell didn't care.

37. The third time Mello's phone rang, both of them shirtless and panting, the blonde shot it and laughed when Matt cheered.

38. "That stupid _fucking_ note book is not worth blowing yourself up over you _ass-hole!_"

_~Matt_

39. Mello, despite an ambidextrous proficiency with guns, always had to ask Matt for help painting the fingernails of his right hand.

40. Before they parted that morning, Mello's only acknowledgment of the fact that one of them might not come back was his rosary, pressed into Matt's hand through the window of his car.

41. Riding on the back of Mello's motorcycle, while incredibly nerve wracking, was beginning to grow on him.

42. They didn't call each other by their birth names because they could never feel as real as the one's they'd been calling each other for so many years.

43. "Pray for me."

_~Mello_

44. "How can you think you're going to hell?"

_~Matt_

45. Kneeling next to their bed and whispering the rosary was Mello's nightly ritual; Matt's was watching.

}{

**}{**

**Thank you so much for reading, remember to review and tell me which sentences you liked and which one's you didn't and whether or not I should continue with this^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


End file.
